EAW Openweight Championship
The EAW Openweight Championship is a retired professional e-wrestling championship in Elite Answers Wrestling (EAW). It was first established on Showdown when it was announced that the Extreme Enigma Elimination Match competitors would compete for the championship at Pain for Pride X. History 'Origin' The first match to decide the EAW Openweight Champion happened at Pain for Pride X, announced to be defended inside of the Extreme Enigma Elimination Match for that year. The match would result in Ryan Marx being crowned as the first champion, defeating Target Smiles, Solomon Caine and Tarah Nova, in the match. 'Rules' Unlike many of the championship that are included in EAW, The EAW Openweight Championship has a set of rules and regulations for the its division. The Openweight Championship can only be defended against a representative from one brand at a given time, moving towards the next brand to be unable to challenge for the championship, until all brands have been challenged. Each match will be contested under singles match rules, with No Count-Outs with the championship able to change hands via disqualification, but an intentional disqualification is used at the referee's discretion. The defense of the championship can be done on a weekly show or at an exclusive Free-Per-View, unless they decide for it to be at an interbranded FPV. If the champion is able to defend his championship against each of the opposing brand's representatives, he is allowed the relinquish the championship for a chance to face their brand's world champion in a title match. If the champion chooses not to relinquish the championship after the necessary defenses, he will continue to defend his championship against new representatives. With each defense, he could still use the opportunity to relinquish the championship for the world championship match but loses the opportunity once he has lost the championship. When a champion has relinquished the championship for the title shot, each brand will select a representative to compete in a Three-Way Dance Match to crown a new champion and order for future challenges to be made. 'Reigns' The inaugural champion was Ryan Marx after he defeated Target Smiles, Solomon Caine and Tarah Nova at Pain for Pride. The longest reigning champion is Ryan Marx, who held the title for 160 days between Pain for Pride and Kingsroad. The title was left vacant until King of Elite, where Cameron Ella Ava defeated Stark and Sheridan Müller to become the second champion. Ava relinquished the championship so she could challenge for the EAW Championship at Wrath of the Dragon. The title was once again vacated until a Fatal 4-Way match was announced for the Pain for Pride Festival. The last champion was TLA who won the championship in his first reign on an episode of Showdown. He was the longest reigning Openweight Champion. TLA relinquished his championship to compete for the EAW World Championship at the 2019 Grand Rampage in a Fatal-4-Way. Title history 'Key' 'Names' 'History' As of , . :† indicates reigns and title changes not recognized by EAW. Category:Championships Category:EAW Category:EAW Championships Category:Titles Category:Midcard Championships